We propose to extend our long-range effort to design and clinically evaluate a membrane for the treatment of patients with severe burns. Specifically we propose to increase the availability of Stage 1 membranes for use with patients at Massachusetts General Hospital. In addition, working with animals we propose to improve our quantitative understanding of relations between the physicochemical parameters of Stage 1 membranes and their wound healing properties.